No ignition required!
by blazingeyes
Summary: "I'll save that second one for later, Lils. I wouldn't want you to…" he smiled tantalizingly, "…spontaneously combust." ::Lily X James:: ONESHOT.


**Hi everyone! Having Christmas hols, so…WOOHOO! Ehehe…my latest obsession has become the awesomely awesome Lily X James pairing, so I just HAD to write a fic on them!**

**By the way, this fic is dedicated to my 'special someone' (you know who you are!) Actually, I kinda stole the idea from…er…well, let's not go into that now.^^**

**Have fun reading! And please, please, please don't just 'favorite' it. Review too! Thanks guys! Cheers~!**

**xXx**

'**No ignition required!' **

"Go out with me, Evans!"

"You _wish_, Potter!"

….And about 56 equivalent variations of this awfully polite exchange took place between a Ms. Lily Evans and a Mr. James Potter on a daily basis. Well. That's civilization for you.

The female in question, however, had nothing particularly against going out with the male in question. It was just that, his persistence and annoyingness drove her up the wall so frequently that she never really had the time to stop and think about her actual feelings towards him, or any further action she would be required to take based on that.

As of now, she was currently engaged in trying out a rather tricky new spell in Charms.

Her face was screwed up in concentration as she raised her wand to bring it down onto a grumpy looking toad seated on her desk.

And who should arrive at that precise moment and disrupt her near-perfect spell? It's quite obvious, really. So we'll just skip to the part where Lily looked mad enough to blast him to pieces, as she stood before him with her wand-raised, her face an unnaturally dark shade of scarlet.

"Relax, Evans!" James raises his eyebrows, rather surprised at her reaction, "It was an accident. Really!"

All the same, he began to backtrack slowly, keeping a wary eye on the livid red-head.

"A _likely _story!" she spat angrily. This was just the limit! Wasn't it enough that he drove her crazy with his incessant pleas for her to go out with him, that he had to ruin her class work as well?

Fortunately, for James, before Lily could start thinking of how to act on these vicious thoughts, the signal for class to end saved him from a near fatal incident.

He sprinted out of the door before Lily could regain herself, silently thanking his stars.

However, as he made his way to his next class, he couldn't help remembering how Lily's face looked back then – flushed, a bright scarlet. Of course, it was for quite a different reason than he would have liked, but he found it rather adorable all the same.

James smirked to himself, as he realized that his newly found observation could perhaps, in some way, help boost his chances with a certain Ms. Lily Evans.

xXx

Lily sat under a tree near the lake, still seething, but with much less intensity than before, considering that Potter was nowhere in plain sight.

_For now…_ She grimaced, certain that he would appear with his big ugly head in a moment or so, probably dragging his good-for-nothing friends along with him as well.

And inevitably, arrive he did, though quite contrary to Lily's assumption, he came strutting alone. Honestly. He walked as though he bloody _owned _the place!

"Good afternoon, Evans." He greeted her amiably, a momentary flicker of a smirk adorning his features, before smoothing out into a more neutral smile.

Lily eyed him suspiciously before icily replying,

"There is nothing _good _about the afternoon anymore, Potter. Not since you've arrived."

James chuckled softly, "Always rather on the harsher end, eh, Evans?"

"With you? I prefer it, Potter." She said somewhat huffily, while secretly hoping that he would leave her alone soon before she felt the irresistible urge to blast him into oblivion again.

Instead, he actually had the audacity to sit beside her! She cringed at his closeness and scooted a distance away from him. She considered asking him to go boil his head, but decided that it would be easier if she left herself.

She scooped up her belongings, and pressed her fingers onto the ground to lift herself up, and rid herself of his contaminating presence.

However, James was too quick for her and grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him, thus preventing her escape. She flinched slightly at his strong grip and shut her eyes momentarily.

When she opened them, she found his face mere inches from her own. Almost involuntarily, a crimson blush worked its way up onto her cheeks and she opened her mouth to object loudly to such inappropriate manhandling on his part.

But before she could say a word, a pair of soft lips came crashing down on her own. Her eyes widened, her face heating up even more than before. But for some strange reason, the only emotion she felt at the moment was shock. Not disgust or loathing or any of the usual emotions James' countenance usually stirred up in her. Could it be that, she didn't really _mind_ kissing James Potter? But no, that was insanely ridiculous. Why, it simply violated every law of nature!

Before she could reach a consensus with her contradictory emotions, James pulled away. Was that…a faint twinge of disappointment she felt? No, of course not. There's no _way…_right?

"J-James… _Potter!" _she spluttered, red-faced.

"Wow. I must really be an idiot, huh?" he grinned at her, that irritatingly tantalizing and yet devilishly attracti- wait. Since when was _any _part of Potter remotely worth looking at?

"Wha-? Isn't that _obvious?" _she spat scathingly at him, "But that's not the point now is it? The point is-"

"…to have found out after this long, that _that _was the most effective way of shutting you up." James finished, a satisfied smirk on his triumphant face.

(A/N: I know, I know. That's overused. Bleh. What the heck? :P)

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out as he suddenly leaned in closer, and said,

"And also…I must have been _really _stupid, to have taken this long to realize how adorable you look when you blush…Lily."

Lily's head was spinning too fast to take it all in, not to mention his sudden, more personal use of her first name.

"I don't…I'm not…I won't…" she stammered, feeling flustered and unsure of what to say.

James gazed at her fondly, absentmindedly tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear – bringing more blood rushing to her face – contemplated kissing her again, but then decided against it.

He stood up, trying to stow in the wide grin that stretched across his face,

"I'll save that second one for later, Lils. I wouldn't want you to…" he smiled tantalizingly, "…spontaneously combust."

And with that rather cheeky comment, a completely elated James spun around to go gloat to the Marauders on his latest accomplishment.

Meanwhile, a pink-faced Lily, now gathering her scattered belongings, merely mumbled,

"I believe I already have…James."

xXx

**Aww…well, wasn't that rather adorable? Speaking of which, do you think I've used "rather" rather a lot in this fic? Lol.**

**I hope they weren't too OOC. I tried to keep them as in-character as possible, though I couldn't help making Lily slightly more prone to getting flustered than usual. **

**It turned out much shorter than I initially planned, but I'm kind of satisfied with it. It turned out way better than the first two pathetic attempts. Oh well.**

**Funnily enough, the first thing I thought about this fic, even before the plot, was the heading. Thanks to **_**my **_**James. : )**

**Anyway, please please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks guys! See you soon! Hopefully with a longer and less random plot. Ciao!^^**

_~blazing-chan~_


End file.
